Mobile terminals, such as smart phones and tablet computers are widely used.
When a mobile terminal is used at night, a display content of the mobile terminal may be glaring because of dark ambient light. Display brightness of a liquid crystal display screen may be reduced by regulating brightness of a backlight. However, in case of very dark ambient light, the display content of the liquid crystal display screen may still be glaring even though the brightness of the backlight is maximally reduced.